The present invention relates to a baby carrier, and more particularly, to a baby carrier which enables a baby to be taken on a baby caretaker's back such as a baby mother's back at the posture of the baby sitting on a chair, to thereby reduce burdens of the baby caretaker such as the mother of the baby.
In general, most of baby carriers which are used for taking a baby on a baby caretaker's back includes a cover sheet wrapping both bodies of a baby and a baby caretaker, and a binding strap wound round the cover sheet, for providing a binding force for binding the cover sheet.
Such a conventional baby carrier enables a baby caretaker to take a baby on his or her back comfortably with a comparatively small force, since the baby adheres to the baby caretaker. However, since the baby enclosed with the cover sheet is bound on the baby caretaker's waist with the binding strap in use, it is not convenient for the baby caretaker to use the baby carrier. Further, the baby can fall down from the baby caretaker's back at an instant time when the baby is taken on the baby caretaker's back.
A baby carrier shown in FIG. 11 and disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 99-73529 includes a wrapper 100 capable of enclosing a baby, a hip supporting belt (not shown) whose both ends are combined with the wrapper 100, to thereby support the hip of the baby, and shoulder belts 300 which are respectively provided on both ends of the wrapper 100, and which are bound mutually by a binder 310. In particular, the wrapper 100 includes an elastic supporter 110 for elastically supporting the neck of the baby to smoothly support the neck of the baby. Also, a saddle pants portion 120 having flexibility is provided in the inner surface of the wrapper 100 so that the baby can be stably supported.
However, in the case of the above conventional baby carrier, the weight of the baby is concentrated into the hip support belt, and the saddle pants portion presses over the thighs and the waist of the baby, to thereby have the baby feel uncomfortable. Further, when the baby is inserted into the saddle pants portion, the legs of the baby should be widened. In addition, a variety of articles to be carried basically by a baby caretaker should be carried separately.
Korean patent laid-open publication Nos. 97-61142 and 99-1143, disclose a technology entitled “Waist bag combined with baby holder,” respectively in which a baby is sat in the body of a baby holder combined with a waist bag, and simultaneously a simple article can be accommodated.
However, in the case of the “waist bag combined with baby holder,” since a baby caretaker is somewhat distant from a baby, the baby caretaker should burden a heavy workload. Also, since the baby caretaker should always embrace a baby, the baby caretaker is easy to be tired when he or she is out or works for a long time. Further, since the weight of the baby is concentrated on the inside of the thighs of the baby, the baby may feel uncomfortable.